Impossible Decisions
by Sarah22
Summary: Ch. 7 Added, 12/23/01. (Eagle/Hikaru/Lantis) Now that Hikaru has lost her emotions… what will Eagle and Lantis do? And what’s going on with the rest of the Cephiran world? And Lady Aska proves herself to be much wiser than she first lets on…
1. He Has Awakened

~Impossible Decisions~

~Impossible Decisions~

Ch.1: He has Awakened

Hikaru's feet quickly pounded down the hall of the castle, chasing after her two friends, Umi and Fuu. A few cherry strands of hair whipped her face, and she impatiently pushed them out of her eyes. A giggle escaped her lips as she continued to noisily rampage through the halls. 

"Hurry, Hikaru! It starts soon!" shouted Umi, glancing behind her shoulder to Hikaru. 

Fuu smiled thoughtfully, and remarked, "Funny how Hikaru's behind us... She's usually quite ahead of us!"

"Well, that's because she has more energy than the two of us combined!" replied Umi, cheerfully.

"Hmph. I can't help it! I'm tired from all that planning last night, and my legs are short!" said Hikaru, indignantly.

The two taller girls didn't respond, but slowed down slightly, in order to let the red head catch up. They stopped in front of some massive double doors, which Umi pounded open, in her typical 'get-out-of-my-way-before-I-kick-your-ass' style.

Presea looked up brightly and greeted the two girls in an excited manner. "Oooh! You girls made it! Come on, we better start setting this stuff up!" 

"Yah, like, we need to get everything done in, like, ten minutes!" shouted Caldina from across the room. She had somehow climbed her way up a giant bookshelf, and was hastily decorating the top part of the room. Lafarga feared that she might fall, and hovered around below her. Despite her amazing agility and grace, Lafara still felt uncomfortable letting her pull of so many stunts.

"Sorry, we overslept! Now, what should we start with?" asked Umi, looking around.

Tatra smiled and glided over. "Well, I need some help with the flowers... I thought Fuu could help me with that. Umi, aren't you supposed to be helping the cook? You know how fond Clef is of your cakes. And Hikaru, please help my sister, Tarta with the decorating... She's getting frus —"

"ARGH!!!! DAMN IT! Why won't these god damned decorations STAY in place?!?" A few seconds later, a roll of crepe paper flew through the air. Tatra quickly ducked her head, as if such things happened regularly. The calmer sister smiled cheerfully, and headed off to play with the flowers some more. 

"Tarta, do you need some help?" asked Hikaru, sweetly. The frustrated twin didn't respond, but merely glared at the offending paper. "I thought so…" Hikaru took the rolled up paper, which was a light violet color, and started to wrap it around one of the four poles. 

"This paper is so weird… Are these things common in the world you girls come from?" asked Tarta, her annoyance quickly evaporating. 

"Yeah, it's really pretty if you decorate everything just right… There! Done with that pole! Use the white paper to kinda crisscross with it, ok, Tarta?" requested Hikaru. 

Tarta nodded and studied the pole, before starting with her roll. 

~*~

"WHY, exactly, can't I enter the study?" asked Clef, impatiently. Ferio sweatdropped, and he desperately tried to think up a good answer. 

"OH! Umm… because… It's undergoing construction!"

"Undergoing… construction…? Prince, please don't tell me that's the best you can possibly think of."

"Hey! I mean, what do you mean? It's true!"

Clef was really getting annoyed now. It was his birthday, something that never really pleased him, and now he couldn't even enter the study. His short temper was about to get the better of him!

~*~

Fuu giggled as she arranged the roses just right. Her sister, Kuu, had taught her how to arrange flowers when she was young, and she found the skill to come in handy many times. 

Tatra smiled as she handed Fuu a few flowers to add to her design. "I have been meaning to ask you something, Knight of Wind."

She blinked in surprise, Tatra sounded quite serious. "Er…Yes, Tatra-san?"

"I was wondering how you feel about the Prince," said Tarta, in a solemn voice. 

Fuu dropped the flower she had been holding, a pretty violet flower of Cephiro. "T-the Prince? Uhh… Why do you ask?"

"I would rather you answer my question first."

The blond gulped and slowly picked up the violet flower again. "I… I admire and respect him very much… That is all."

"Really?"

"…Of course…"

"Oh. Well.. I was just asking because…" Tatra trailed off.

"Because?" prompted Fuu, her curiosity taking over her.

"You two would make such a CUTE couple!"

Fuu blinked in surprise. "Eh?"

"It's quite true. Oh, and that Casshin," Tatra pointed to the violet flower, "would look quite lovely with those white Curims. They do resemble each other, and complement each other quite nicely, don't you think?"

Fuu nodded numbly in response. 

~*~

Umi quickly mixed together her ingredients as she carefully checked over her mental list. Ok, the bread was baking, the frosting was coming along quite nicely… And that cook, Dodge, was driving her NUTS! 

Dodge, a robust, energetic woman, was the main chef for the Cephiro castle. She was a genius when it came to cooking… And this girl was driving her NUTS! What was with these strange foods she kept using??? She had brought along a ton of abnormal ingredients, like that strange white powder called 'flour'. 

"Come on, stop sitting there and do something productive! Like handing me those eggs!" chided Umi, glaring at Dodge and pointing at the small, ivory colored ovals. 

Dodge 'hmphed' indignantly and handed her the eggs. "This is MY kitchen, in case you forgot!"

"Well, this is MY cake, and I'm in charge of desserts! You go over there and finish whatever you were cooking."

"Oh! Really!" Dodge was greatly annoyed at the impertinence of this young girl, but what could she do? She was the Magic Knight of Water! "Whatever! I'm not your personal maid!"

"I never asked you to be!"

'What a disrespectful child! How frustrating!' thought Dodge, rampaging through the kitchen. She practically knocked the door down as she left the cooking area. 

"Hmph. Thank God she finally left!" muttered Umi, checking the temperature of the oven.

~*~

Sanyun quickly followed Princess Aska around, desperately trying to keep his platter of candy balanced. "Uhh.. Lady Aska… What are you doing?"

"Sanyun, don't be silly! We are in charge of candy! We must do our job properly!" replied Aska, spreading the candy out like a sheet. "This table will be wonderfully sweet and colorful once we are done!"

"Laaaaady Aska!!! You shouldn't waste food like that!" shouted Old one. Aska didn't seem to hear him, as she continued to put out the candy. 

Sanyun sighed, and continued to follow Aska around, careful not to let any treats fall off his plate. Lady Aska would be upset if any candy were to be lost.

Geo chuckled slightly from not too far away. He was in charge of the entertainment, with the help of Caldina. Geo checked his list: dancer, singer, charmer. Yeah, they had everything. "Hey, Zazu! How are you doing?"

Zazu had a pained look on his face as he hunted through the wines. "I can't figure out which one we should pour for the Guru!" 

Geo laughed and shook his head. "What? You want to keep them all for yourself?"

"Well…"

~*A few hours later*~

Presea smiled and looked at their handiwork. Decorations were great, the entertainment was here and ready, the cake was finished and perfect, the flowers looked great, and the candy was, literally, laid out. 

"I think we're ready, Presea!" called Umi, practically skipping over. 

"I think so too. Fuu, get Ferio and Clef in, now!"

Hikaru grinned excitedly…And she couldn't help but think about an earlier conversation she had…

~*Flashback*~

"Hi, Eagle!" 

'Hello, Hikaru.'

Hikaru smiled and sat down next to his bed. "How are you?"

'I feel almost complete…I hope I'll wake up soon,' replied Eagle, through his thoughts.

"I hope so too! Lantis really misses you, and I miss you, too!"

'I'm still here…I'll wake up soon. I want to see your sweet face again, Hikaru.'

She blushed a bright red, and was grateful that he couldn't see her. "Ah… Well, Clef's birthday is coming up!"

'Oh? The Guru is still as short as ever, I assume?' asked Eagle, and she could hear a faint chuckle. 

"Yeah! I wonder why he stays in that form…"

'You've never asked him?'

"No… Not really."

'I wonder, too…'

"We're going to have a party for him! Everyone's going to be helping out… Well, Lantis has to go to Autozam, for some reason. I don't think celebrations are his thing," said Hikaru, thoughtfully.

Eagle smiled in his sleep, 'Yes, he was never much for parties.'

She giggled, "I guess not!"

'I wish I could come…'

"It'd be wonderful if you'd wake up in time! Oh… How long have you been sleeping here?"

'Only for about a month, Hikaru. I'm getting better every second, but my mind is so exhausted. There's much to rebuild.'

"I know… Eagle, do you still have the same eyes?"

'…What do you mean?' asked Eagle, confused.

"I mean… it's been a long time since I've seen you open your eyes… I was wondering if your eyes are still sad."

'No, they're not sad Hikaru. I'm happy now, I have no reason to be sad. The atmosphere of our planet is fine now, Geo and Zazu are doing well, you and Lantis are wonderful friends. I can be happy now,' said Eagle. It was a lie, there was something within him that was still sad. He knew what it was, but he would never admit it.

"Hikaru! Hurry, dinner!" called Presea.

"Oh! I'll be back after I eat, Eagle!"

'All right…'

~*Present*~

Fuu quickly caught up to Ferio and Clef. They weren't hard to find, standing there in the middle of the hallway, arguing. Clef had stress marks popping up on his forehead, and Ferio was looking more nervous by the second. 

"Err…Clef? Can you come with me to the study? Presea has something she wants to show you!" said Fuu, as she approached the two men.

"I thought the study was 'undergoing construction'," replied Clef, sounding quite annoyed.

"Huh? OH! Um… Well, we're done! Now come on, Presea is probably getting impatient!" With that, Fuu started pushing him towards the study, with Ferio's help.

"Wait a second! I can walk just fine and—," the Guru suddenly stopped short, as Fuu and Ferio pushed open the doors. 

"HAPPY SEVEN-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-SIXTH BIRTHDAY, CLEF!!!!" shouted everyone, clapping their hands wildly.

Clef blinked, still with shock. "Wha-?"

Presea and Umi rushed forward, and promptly dragged Clef to the head of a huge table that they had set up. As he sat down, Dodge brought out the huge cake that Umi had baked and sat it in front of him. Clef stared at the giant cake, on which the words 'Happy Birthday, Guru Clef!' were spelled out in giant letters. Despite the big size of the cake, Umi had decided it to be impossible to fit 756 candles onto one cake. So instead, the numbers 7, 5, and 6 were spelled out with the candles! 

Hikaru yelled out, "Blow out the candles, Guru!"

Clef took a deep breath and blew out the candles with one shot. He looked up at all the guests, his eyes glowing with gratitude, "Thank You, Every—,"

The loud bang of a door opening cut Clef off. All heads turned towards the intrusion, and everyone stared with surprise. Leaning on the frame of the door, dressed entirely in black, was a young man. 

"E-Eagle?!?"

To be Continued…

A/N: All right, in case you people haven't figured it out yet, this story is based on the manga version! And yes, it'll probably be Eagle/Hikaru. That's what I'm planning, anyways. Oh, and even though the pillar system was destroyed by Hikaru, in my story Hikaru's will still has the most influence! So she has the same amount of power that Emeraude has, but her heart isn't chained to the laws of the pillar system.

Many Thanks to the following people:

Star! My wonderful friend! T.T I'm sorry I haven't been online lately!

JZero! You've got to get online more often! Pretty please?

Lita The Mighty! I miss you!!!! You're such a wonderful friend!

Lunar! Such a supportive person! And very kind, too!

The GGZ forum peoples! You people are just COOL!

This story was inspired by Purin-chan's excellent Magic Knight Rayearth stories.

This story is dedicated to all MKR fans! 

And I bow, once more, to the fantastic art of Mokona Apapa! 


	2. Welcomed Interruption

Impossible Decisions

Impossible Decisions

Ch.2: Welcomed Interruption

Hikaru ran over and halted to a stop in front of Eagle. Her eyes shined with happy tears, as she chocked out, "E-Eagle?!? You're awake!"

Eagle smiled down at her and nodded, his eyes warm. "Yes, I'm awake."

Hikaru smiled happily and jumped into his arms. "YOU'RE AWAKE! I can't believe it! You've finally woken up!"

There was a loud, fake cough from behind them, and the two looked at the audience that had formed around them. 

"Well, look here! Eagle's back!" said the Caldina, excitedly.

Geo and Zazu looked stunned, while Lafarga smiled distantly. Clef didn't seem to mind the intrusion, as he looked happy to see the young commander awake once again. Umi and Fuu were joyful that he was awake, but even happier at how pleased Hikaru looked. The Chizeta and Fahren rulers didn't know Eagle very well, but they were glad that he was awake, nonetheless. Ferio and Presea also looked pleased to see the former invader up again. (I didn't forget anyone, did I?)

"Eagle…" Geo stared at his commander, not believing what he was seeing. He was back, the one person he would entrust his life with… Geo clasped a hand down on Eagle's shoulder. "It's good to see you." Eagle smiled back, understanding how Geo felt.

Zazu leapt forward. "Commander!" He gave Eagle a salute. "Nice to see you awake!"

Eagle closed his eyes, thinking about the wonderful people that had been waiting for him. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly, "Thank you…"

Hikaru sighed happily, not seeming to realize that Eagle's arms were still holding her. "He's back…" 

"Hikaru…" Eagle tightened his hold on her, as if he was afraid that she would disappear. It all seemed like a dream, holding his Hikaru so close, seeing his friends again… Being awake and able to enjoy life for all it was worth!

Fuu coughed, and said politely, "It's wonderful to see you awake again, Eagle-san. Please, sit down. We were just celebrating Guru Clef's birthday!"

Hikaru slipped out from Eagle's arms, feeling uncomfortable. Lantis was at another planet, and she couldn't help but she would be betraying him if she got too close to Eagle. "Yeah! Hey, Eagle, you really did make it for the party!"

Vision smiled down at her, "Yes, I did. I got lucky, huh?"

The red head nodded in agreement, and gently tugged at his hand, leading him towards the long table. Dodge pulled out another chair for him, placing it next to Hikaru's. 

Clef again took his seat at the head of the table, and the rest followed suit. Dodge ran into the kitchen, and hurriedly returned with a giant knife to cut the cake. Lafarga took the knife in his hands, and being an excellent swordsman, he sliced and diced the cake perfectly. 

Caldina smiled as Dodge handed her a rather large piece of cake. "Lafarga, you, like, really shouldn't show off!"

Her lover raised an eyebrow at this, recalling the many times Caldina had boasted about being the very best dancer in Chizeta. Instead of mentioning it, though, he gave a simple answer. "Right."

Sanyun sweatdropped as Aska took THREE huge pieces for herself. He didn't dare to comment, although he couldn't help but wonder how Aska managed to eat so much, and yet maintain such a petite and kawaii form. Even for a girl her age, it couldn't possibly be natural…

Fuu daintily stabbed a piece of her cake, making sure to practice proper etiquette. Her parents had forever raised her to be most refined, a real lady. She inwardly groaned at the remembrance of WHY she had suffered through countless lessons of how to use her fork properly and such. To be wed to a handsome young man at the age of twenty-one. A man already chosen for her. Her eyes darted to Ferio for a second, before returning to her slice of cake. 

Hikaru ate her cake neatly, but didn't show as much decorum as Fuu did. She gulped down a piece of the pastry, and let her eyes wonder to the man at her side. Eagle was inspecting the cake, as if trying to gather what it was. She couldn't help but notice how cute his inquisitive gold eyes were, nor could she resist smiling at his surprise when he tasted the cake. 

Umi wasn't really paying attention to her slice, as she was much more interested in what everyone else thought. They all seemed to be satisfied, except for Dodge. The cook seemed disgusted at the fact that it actually tasted good! The blue haired girl paid special attention to how Ascot and Clef took the cake, and was happy to see that they were enjoying it. Clef had always loved Umi's cakes, and Ascot would love anything Umi made. The Knight was, however, oblivious to those facts. 

"This pastry is really quite delicious," spoke up Eagle, "Who made it?"

Umi smiled and tilted her head, before answering, "I did, of course! That cook over there couldn't make a decent dessert if her life depended on it!"

Everyone sweatdropped and faced Dodge, who looked like she was about to explode. And she did. At least, her temper did. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?! I'll have you know, I am the VERY BEST when it comes to Cephiro's desserts! This pathetic *Earth* pastry of yours doesn't stand a chance to MY amazing products!"

Umi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I have to say, I can't believe that! If your desserts taste anything like your cooking, I'm surprised that anyone can actually eat it without dying! Or at the very least, passing out!"

Before Dodge could retort, Ferio quickly interrupted. "Umi, your cake is really delicious, and Dodge, you're the best cook…In Cephiro! I don't see why you're arguing, you two are equally talented!"

However, the two females would not listen to reason, and they glared at each other. Umi suddenly twisted her around and shouted, "Guru Clef! What do you think? Do you prefer my desserts or HER nasty food? If you can actually call it food!"

Clef, who had been content to eat his cake and ignore the argument, looked up and sweatdropped. "Uhh…" This was one of the more difficult choices Clef had to make in life. If he agreed with Umi, he would lose a cook. If he agreed with Dodge, he would lose cake…and a friend. "Weeeeell… You two girls are both very talented, and I admire both of your cooking skills. So, I, uh, don't think can make a decision." 

Dodge opened her mouth to shoot another insult at Umi, when something interrupted her. One of the huge windows in the room shattered, and it's shards blew into the room. One by one, each of the windows suffered the same fate. Fuu put her hands together, and shouted, "Guardian Wind!" Almost immediately, a barrier of wind surrounded the people, keeping the glass pieces from attacking them. 

"What's going on?!?" exclaimed Umi, standing up and walking towards one of the mirrors. This was an unwise choice, as seconds later, a giant monster leapt through the window that Umi was studying. She shrieked and jumped back in surprise and fear. The monster was a hideous sight, with it's dog like body and bear like face. The creature snapped it's teeth, and drool splattered onto the hardwood floor. A snarl was the only sound it made, as it crept closer to the terrified Knight. 

"Umi!" Ascot was about to summon a monster to defeat the Dieten, which was the name of that species of monster. 

However, Clef beat him to it. "~Sundace~ Fire Engulf!" Fire shot out of the floor, and wrapped itself around the now fearful Dieten, crushing and burning it at the same time. Ascot couldn't help feel a bit jealous, he should have been the one to save Umi! (And no, Umi's not an idiot who forgot to use her magic. Would YOU be thinking straight if a monster were about to eat you?)

Hikaru and Fuu quickly rushed to Umi's side, and helped her up. Fuu sighed with relief, as she saw that Umi hadn't been hurt at all. "Umi-san, you should be more careful!" The blond then turned to Clef. "We should leave this room."

Clef nodded in agreement, and opened the doors with a wave of his hand. "Let's leave. I'll bolt the doors from the outside." With that, the group left, a few of them glancing behind to make sure no other monsters would pop out. As they left, the windows fixed themselves, with the help of Hikaru's will. 

Lafarga noticed that Caldina looked especially uneasy, and he knew why. The monster probably reminded her of the times when Emeraude had trapped herself in the watery grave. He knew she still felt guilty, thinking about money instead of Cephiro's well being. But that was in the past, and why should she have cared? It wasn't her home…then, anyways. 

Eagle couldn't help but feel that this was some sort of bad omen. This happening on the day he awakened? He frowned, and glanced at Hikaru's pale face. The sweet young girl looked troubled, and he was afraid he knew why. She probably blamed herself, having the strongest will in Cephiro. Hikaru probably thought that it was somehow her fault that the monster appeared, that she hadn't been concentrating enough of her will onto Cephiro. She was acting as if she was still the pillar. 

~*~

In Autozam, Lantis was desperately trying to fall asleep. For some reason, he felt troubled and he was afraid it had to do with Hikaru. 'Perhaps this trip was chosen at a bad time…' He got up and pressed a button to his side. Almost immediately, a slutty looking woman came in.

"You called for service?" asked the woman, whose name was Hiana. She winked at him, as she noticed his handsome face and body. Lantis didn't seem to notice this. So she tried flipping her hair and winked at him again, making it quite clear she was interested in spending the night. He didn't bat an eye. 'Must be gay.' She noted with disgust and annoyance. 'The cute ones are always queer.'

"I need to send a message to Cephiro."

She nodded, "All right, but that expensive. 55 piel for every line sent to Cephiro from Autozam."

He answered, "I'm friends with the President of Autozam. He's taking care of all expenses."

Hiana was impressed, a guy who knew the President! This kinda guy would be useful to her image. Ah, hell with his gayness! She would *force* him to become Bi or Hetero! "Really? That's amazing!" She sat down on the edge of his bed and batted her eyes. 

Lantis stared at her in disgust. Hiana was the exact type of girl he detested. The heavy blue eye shadow, gaunt face, overdone blush, badly applied lipstick, cheap perfume, and sickeningly long, fake nails. He quickly jotted down a letter and practically pushed her off his bed, while handing her the note. "I want this sent express!"

She gave him an annoyed look, before grabbing the letter out of his hand. Hiana swiftly turned around and walked out the door, her tacky red heels clacking on the floor. Her fake, curly blond hair bounced up and down as she turned to face him one last time, before slamming the door shut. 

~*~

The letter:

_Hikaru,_

_Are you all right? I'm assuming Clef's birthday went well, but I had a bad feeling and felt I should write you. Is everyone all right? How is Eagle? I can't say much, due to lack of time and I don't want to charge the President too much money._

_ _

Lantis 

To Be Continued…

Disclaimer (Forgot it last time!): I don't own Rayearth, nor any of the Rayearth characters. I own the storyline of this fic, and the original characters like Hiana. 

Random MKR fact about Sarah: My favorite knight is Umi, and my favorite character is Eagle! ^^ I'm making a shrine for Eagle, soon!

A/N: Is everyone enjoying the story? Well, hang on, it's going to get a bit crazy, soon! And I do mean crazy! ^_^ The glass shattering will be explained later, and there will be many Caldina/Lafarga moments! YAAAAY!!! What? Oh, yeah, there will be Hikaru/Lantis/Eagle moments, too, as that's what this fic is based on! J Extreme jealousy will be felt soon enough. 

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who died in the destruction of September 11, 2001. May they rest in peace… And the people who were wounded at heart and physically, may they find strength in others and from within themselves. 


	3. A Terrible Sacrifice

~*Impossible Decisions*~

~*Impossible Decisions*~

Ch. 3: A Terrible Sacrifice

Hikaru held a hand to her throbbing forehead, and sighed. Her eyes stared out the window and into the lands of Cephiro. She, Umi, and Fuu were staying for a while, because of the window incident. They were afraid that something would happen, and that they would be needed. 'Cephiro is so beautiful. I can't see a single monster anywhere. All I see are peaceful villages, calm forests, and gorgeous seas.' Her mind drifted from Cephiro, for a split second, as she silently wished, 'I wish Lantis was here to see this with me…'

She suddenly heard the clacking of shoes behind her, and she whipped around, hoping to see Lantis. Instead, she saw Eagle halt to a stop under her gaze. Hikaru smiled, happy to see him. She wanted to see Lantis, but she knew he was away at Autozam. Still, is a loved one truly ever away?

"Hikaru…" He smiled warmly. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful Cephiro is!"

He walked over to her side, and stared out the window. "Yes, it is very beautiful."

Hikaru also returned her gaze to the lands. "I know… I would do anything to protect this beauty," she hesitated, "I…I would even become the pillar, again!"

Eagle's head snapped around in surprise. "What!?! But what about your…love? For Lantis, I mean."

"Lantis… I love him. But I know he would understand. Or maybe not, with Zagato and Emeraude's sad death. But Eagle, you love Autozam, don't you?!?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to the sweet, young girl. "Yes, I love Autozam very much. It's my home."

"Cephiro is like my home, too! Even if I had to give up my freedom, and my life, and Earth… I would protect it. I didn't even know I felt this way until recently, Eagle… Am I being stupid?"

The commander looked serious and surprised at this question. "No, not at all. You want to protect Cephiro, I understand. But don't think about becoming the pillar, that will be the very last resort." He kneeled down and gently held her hand. "I promise you, Princess Hikaru, I and Autozam will fight for you and Cephiro." Eagle gently brushed his lips against the tips of her fingers. His eyes shined with loyalty and honesty. "I promise you, Hikaru."

A scarlet blush graced Hikaru's cheeks, and she stuttered, "A-arigatou, Eagle-san…" She straightened, and a serious look took the place of the embarrassed one. "Cephiro and I thank you for Autozam's alliance and help. If the earlier event was an indication of future tragedies, I'm afraid that a war may come to be." 

Eagle couldn't hide his surprise at how mature Hikaru sounded, but then remembered the training she had been undergoing. It seemed like Cephiro wanted a pillar again, and even though Hikaru was originally a Magic Knight, if she became the pillar, she would take Ferio's place as the leader. Not that Ferio would mind, the young man didn't seem too fond of being a prince. He would probably welcome the chance to be just second-in-command again. "Hikaru, please don't be so formal around me."

A joyful grin spread across her face, as she winked and replied, "You started it!"

He blinked, not quite understanding the Earth reference. "Hmm…?"

Hikaru sweatdropped, the people of this world could be a bit hard to joke with. Nonetheless, he was really so adorable confused! Her eyes widened, and she innocently wondered where such a thought came from. She opened her mouth to excuse herself, when a messenger suddenly hurled himself into the room. 

The young boy halted in front of Hikaru, and saluted her and Eagle. "Excuse me, Magic Knight Hikaru-san, but I have a message from Autozam! Express delivery, from Cail Lantis!" He bowed, and bolted out the door as fast as lightning.

Hikaru squealed and ripped open the letter, excitedly. "Ooooh! Read this, Eagle!" 

_Hikaru,_

_ Are you all right? I'm assuming Clef's birthday went well, but I had a bad feeling and felt I should write you. Is everyone all right? How is Eagle? I can't say much, due to lack of time and I don't want to charge the President too much money._

_ _

Lantis ** **

Hikaru smiled inwardly at how he seemed so impersonal in the letter, yet how it was obvious, at least to her, that it was written with much emotion. She felt even guiltier about being attracted to Eagle at all. Eagle was Lantis's best friend! She couldn't have *any* feelings for him! It wouldn't be right to Lantis, and she really did love the dark haired swordsman.

Eagle felt like he had betrayed Lantis, getting so close to Hikaru. It was probably best that the messenger had interrupted them…Creator forbid that anything would have happened. And yet… No, this wasn't the time to think foolish thoughts.

"Eagle-san, I should leave now. I have my lessons to attend to, and the Guru will be upset if I'm late. If you'd please excuse me." She bowed her head, like she was taught, and left in a rush. A piece of folded paper was clutched tightly in her hand, as if it were her own sanity she was holding onto. 

~*~

The 5 year old girl gasped as she felt an arrow nick her arm. She ran faster, her feet pounding on the floor as she ran towards her parents. The couple stared desperately at their daughter, as if trying to will her away. She had to be safe, and they had already been captured. With the ruckus going on, the monsters hadn't noticed her…yet. 

The half beast, half man creature that had shot the arrow jumped down from the roof. As his feet touched the cold pavement, he snarled and leapt forward. A shrill scream left the child's lips as his claws became entangled in her dirtied dress, and the cloth ripped easily under his hold. Her curls bounced and the beast grabbed onto them, forcing her to look at his disgusting face. The child whimpered, and shot her parents a pleading glance.

Her parents stared, utterly horrified, as the monster snarled and tore off the girls head. The father stared in mute shock at the head of his beautiful daughter. His wife passed out, as the mutilated body fell onto the pavement. The head continued to hang from the beast's mouth, a curl tangled in the teeth. Blood dripped from the head and onto the pavement, as the father felt his world go black. 

Nearby, a set of twins were being tortured as well. A monster had one of his eight tentacles wrapped around the older twins' neck, and he slowly strangled her. The younger twin let out a gruesome cry as her body was engulfed with flames. The fire licked her arms and she could feel the incredible heat on every part of her body. She could feel Satan's breath on her neck, and she knew her life was escaping her. Her sister would die soon; there was no escape for the two. 

The mangled body of her husband and the cries of her sister, those would be the last memories she would have until she passed on. Her younger sister continued to cry and beg for mercy, as the fire continued to overcome her. The older twin couldn't hold her breath for much longer, nor could she take the pain. Her husband had died trying to fight these monsters, and she could only watch in disbelief as his body was torn in half. As she had run towards the monster in a rage, she had seen a bruised and raped little boy out of the corner of her eyes. A piece of a monsters tentacle was nearby, and the young boys clothes had been stained by slime and blood. 

The little boys body racked with sobs, as he clutched onto what remained of his clothes. He was a feminine child, with pretty eyes and rather longish brown hair. The tentacles of that repulsive monster had ripped him from his very innocence. Everything was crystal clear in his mind, and the sanity of the child was leaving as quickly as his purity. His mothers sweet blue eyes flashed through his mind, as he remembered the stories she used to tell him. About knights and dragons, and how the knight would always win and save the lovely maiden. He was never fond of these stories, but he now felt a terrible hatred for the creatures that terrified the people in those stories. A terrible emptiness was part of his soul now, but it only lasted for a split second, as a knife was stabbed through his young and blackened heart.

The butcher who had taken the raped child's life had lost his sanity a while ago. The death and torture that surrounded him, it was like a jail cell from which he had no escape! He would kill everyone who had been attacked by these creatures, as his last gift for them. The deserved to be freed and sent to heaven. They would no doubt kill themselves later, he might as well be the one to do it for them. This way, they could at least spend their days rejoicing in heaven. 

~*~

Fuu sipped her tea politely, while carefully listening to Umi's story. The three girls were gathered in Hikaru's room, and were sharing gossip and secrets. 

"So, anyway, this servant suddenly taps Clef's shoulder and goes—,"

Loud pounds on Hikaru's door interrupted the sapphire eyed Knight's story, and she was quite annoyed. She stomped over to the door and whipped it opened. Instead of saying something rude about being interrupted, she asked, in a harsh whisper. "There's something wrong, isn't there, Clef?"

Clef nodded gravely, not bothering to ask how she knew. Umi could easily read the Guru's expressions by now, and she silently closed the door behind him. The Guru wasted no time getting to the news. "A village has been completely destroyed. Not a single civilian escaped unharmed."

The teacup slipped out of Fuu's normally careful hands and crashed onto the floor. Hikaru's eyes grew wide, and she suddenly found herself having difficulty with her breathing. Umi gulped and leaned against a doorway, her heart pounding and her mind in shock. 

Clef bit his lip, but continued. "It was completely ravaged by monsters. The details will be discussed later. We're heading towards the former village right now. Do you girls want to come?"

The three girls stood up without thought and followed Clef out the doorway.

~*~

Caldina paced around nervously, scared out of her mind. This couldn't be happening, that village…completely destroyed. How many lost lives? Over 12,000. 

"It was fortunately a small village, not many people were lost. It wasn't a particularly significant loss to Cephiro."

The charmer whirled around angrily and slapped the speaker, Lafarga. "How can you say that?!? The amount of lives that were lost… Destroyed by monsters… You can't possibly mean what you said!"

Lafarga's steely eyes, which where usually so gentle with Caldina, flashed and he replied, just as harshly, "It means a lot more to me than you think!"

Caldina took a step back in surprise, but still didn't seem to believe what he said. "What, are you afraid that you might get your almighty rank lowered?!?" She whirled around, so she wouldn't have to face him again. "Or are you afraid this might ruin your reputation?"

For a minute, there was complete silence. Suddenly, strong arms turned her around to face him, Lafarga. She was shocked to find tears glazing her lover's eyes, as he harshly pushed her onto the bed. A yell of protest was given, but were quickly silenced under Lafarga's gaze. He climbed onto the bed, and gently turned her till she was facing him. 

"You have no idea how much I cared. That village was Kiata. My home. I was born and raised there, my parents and twin sisters lived there, and my closest friends lived there. They were all destroyed."

Caldina gasped, and clasped a hand to her mouth. And then she saw what she never thought she would see, as her invincible husband clasped her in his arms, and cried. She felt his sadness and loneliness; she almost felt like her own heart was breaking for his tortured one. 

To be continued…

Umm…. What?!? I *so* did not have THAT in mind for my Caldina/Lafarga story… And I did rate this story PG-13, right? I better have… _ I don't think is going to be a kid's story…

Well, didja like it or hate it? Please review and TELL ME!!!!

Random MKR fact about Sarah: Despite Eagle being her favorite character, her new favorite couple is Caldina/Lafarga… Is it that obvious…?

Disclaimer: Don't own them knights. Ain't got nutin but a barrel of hay…

Now THAT was stupid and corny…


	4. Realize the Truth

Impossible Decisions

Impossible Decisions

Ch. 4: Realize the Truth

None of Hikaru's usual bounce and cheer were present, as the three knights stared at the ransacked village in absolute horror. The once peaceful, small town had been torn down to a shadow of it's former self. Dust clogged their senses, but even without it, they would still have trouble breathing at the sight of the victims and their homes. 

"I-I don't believe it… Why?" muttered Umi. They had arrived a few hours earlier, and had almost fainted from the sight, thought and smell of the grotesque remains of the villagers. 

Hikaru shook her head, still refusing to believe the truth. That little boy she had seen… His raped, beaten, and dead body scarred her mind and innocence, and she knew she would never forget that particular corpse. Why had all this happen, though?

"F-Ferio-san, I don't understand it either. This was a peaceful town, and there are no enemies of Cephiro. We no longer have the pillar system… Shouldn't Cephiro be at peace now? A few monsters here and there, like you said, but something like this…!" murmured Fuu, still shaking from the sight.

Clef shook his head gravely. "It was completely destroyed by monsters. But what made all those monsters organize themselves and attack this village?"

No one could answer the Guru, and so they continued to walk listlessly along the dirty streets. A few innocent leaves graced the cement, where some bloody stains were sitting, rather stubbornly. Most of the victims had been cleared off the streets, but their crimson stains remained. Hikaru could almost hear the ghostly sounds of the people, as they had their life ripped from their grasp. How terrible it must have been, to suffer through such a nightmare, and watch others going through an equally torturous event. 

'It's your fault, ya know. You have the strongest will in Cephiro, you should have been able to protect this country! Oh, wait, I forgot, you care more about your precious BOYFRIEND than you do about the well-being of these innocent people! And not even just your boyfriend, you've been fantasizing about your boyfriend's BEST FRIEND, than you have about anything else!' this tiny voice in Hikaru's head grew louder and harsher with each stinging word, and the tiny girl could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. 

"Hikaru, are you all right?" asked Umi, gently touching the redhead on her shoulder.

Hikaru didn't reply, she just continued to stare aimlessly at the destroyed buildings, thinking about how beautiful this town must have been. And she had never even been here! She always stayed in the castle, nice and safe among Cephiro, Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren's most powerful warriors, while innocent people suffered! What kind of a Pillar would she have been? And did she even deserve to be labeled Cephiro's princess…? No, not really. She should be cast away for her carelessness, but the people would never. Hikaru was their heroine, the one who had granted Emeraude's first and last selfish wish, the one who had saved Cephiro when it was crumbling, and the one who had endlessly defended the country that wasn't even hers. 

The Guru glanced at Hikaru, and grew fearful of what their Knight was thinking. Even if she wasn't the Pillar, her wish persuaded the country greatly. "We…We should return." Clef turned to the soldier at his side. "Find Caldina and Lafarga, and tell them we're going to the castle to decide what to do next. They can return if they wish… But I think that Lafarga will want to stay a little longer."

***

Caldina watched her lover carefully, afraid that he might faint or something. But it seemed like he hadn't even gotten over the shock of the destruction, as he continued to amble forward, looking for his family and friends. Or, actually, what was left of them. 

"Hun…? Are ya sure ya all right…?" asked Caldina, in a timid voice that was unlike herself.

Lafarga nodded his head ever so slightly, and he continued to search for his families bodies. Suddenly, he stopped walking and stared numbly in front of him. Lying there were two identical bodies, both completely lifeless. The great man dropped to his knees, and he trembled. "Agatha…Ahn…"

Caldina knew at once that those bodies were at one time his younger twin sisters. She stared in mute horror, taking in the burns on the younger Ahn's body, and noting the marks on Agatha's neck. 

The Dal shook his head in disbelief, and tears suddenly cascaded down his face and racked his body. "No… I don't believe it…" Lafarga had known that there was an incredibly slim chance that his sisters and family would have lived, but seeing this… It completely blew his mind, and he didn't seem to quite grasp the fact that they were…DEAD. It was unreal, the idea that his sweet, brunette sisters had been murdered so brutally. 

The charmer gingerly leaned down and placed her thin arms around Lafarga's broad shoulders, and whispered soothingly, "It'll be all right…They're in heaven, now…" But Caldina could hardly hold back her own tears, as she imagined the pain these two girls must have suffered through.

Lafarga shook his head, still refusing to believe the truth. His innocent, beloved sisters just COULDN'T be dead. He knew Agatha had been two months pregnant at the time, and he wept harder, now. The new tears were for his sister's future… They're children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren who would never be born. He thought about how Agatha's violet eyes had shined with happiness, as she told him about how she was expecting a child. The way that she and Ahn had leapt into his arms and given him a ferocious hug as they entered the door.

Caldina couldn't hold it anymore, she tightened her slim arms around her lover's shoulders, and cried. She just couldn't help it, the sorrow of the victim's and their remaining families touched her so deeply. So she and her lover cried, they cried for the families, the friends, the children, and the destroyed future of every victim.

***

Hikaru laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Just a day ago, just a day, she had been so happy and carefree, planning Clef's birthday and seeing Eagle awake again. Her biggest worry then was that the cake would burn or that Clef wouldn't like the party. Now… Now it was just…different. It didn't really seem to matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. 

A soft knock sounded on her door, and Hikaru sat up, partially. "Come in, the door's unlocked."

The grand, double doors pushed open, and Eagle stepped in. "Hikaru…?" 

Hikaru gave him a smile, but he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. He should have kept her from going, but he knew she wouldn't have listened. He walked over to her bed, and gently pushed her shoulders back, so that she was lying in her bed instead of sitting up. He took off his boots, and climbed into the bed. Hikaru didn't even seem to realize what was happening, as she stared at him in a dreamy, dazed way.

"Eagle…" She was cut off, as he suddenly leaned down and placed his soft lips on hers. Hikaru wriggled under his warm body, as if to protest, but quickly gave in. His tongue lashed into her mouth, and a small moan escaped from the young girl. Eagle's left hand supported Hikaru's head, while his other lifted up her skirt and explored her creamy thighs. Hikaru broke the kiss for a second, and she lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her slim frame and chest. Eagle's hand stopped caressing Hikaru's thighs long enough to pull off her short skirt. 

"We shouldn't be doing this… What about Lantis…?" But even as Hikaru said these words, she was tugging at Eagle's pants. 

Eagle paid no more heed to these words than Hikaru, as he quickly lifted off his shirt to expose a near perfect chest. He pulled off his pants as well, and let Hikaru shyly touch his bare top. He leaned down to kiss her, and quickly worked the clasp on her bra as she did so. The lacy brassiere slipped off her body, revealing a chest of a size that Eagle hadn't expected for someone like Hikaru. Her body was much better developed than her clothes let on, and he gently caressed them, feeling her nipples harden under his thumb. Hikaru moaned and grinned as she tugged off the last of Eagle's clothes, and threw them on the pile clothes that had formed on the thick carpet. He was already hard, and Eagle ripped off Hikaru's panties, tossing them on top of her other clothes. 

"Hikaru… I want you."

The redhead merely nodded, as she ran a hand through Eagle's soft blond hair. She was so mesmerized by his large golden eyes, and could do nothing but obey his every word. Eagle shifted his body, and Hikaru quickly landed on top of him. She lowered herself so that her mouth was directly over Eagle's manhood. 

And then Eagle woke up. 

***

Eagle felt incredibly guilty, as he stepped into his shower. As he washed his hair, he remembered how Hikaru's hands had run through his blond tresses in his blissful dream. "No, no, no! It was wrong… Hikaru belongs to Lantis, and Lantis alone. I have no right to interfere." But he could still dream, couldn't he…? "NO! Even the thought of it is just wrong…" 

'But you liked it, didn't you…" nagged the small, honest voice in his mind. 'You liked touching her, you liked tearing off her clothes, you liked it when she kissed you and touched you. You liked it! In fact, you LOVED it! You lust for such a moment to truly happen! You want that sweet, trusting innocent girl! How could you…? Betraying such a wonderful girl's trust, even if it was only in your dream!'

"No! It's not true! It was just some strange dream!" Besides, he had other problems. That village that had been destroyed, he had to concentrate on that. Hikaru was disturbed from the event, and since Lantis was gone, it was his job to comfort her. Not the way he had in his dream, but as a friend. He could never be her lover, only her good friend. "A friend." He hated that word now, 'friend'. Being her friend, it was worse than being her enemy. As a friend, he was close…but just not close enough! It was never close enough…

***

Eagle could barely bring himself to look at the sorrowful face of Hikaru. He wanted to hold her and take away every fear that she had… But he couldn't. And it was driving him crazy!

Hikaru quietly ate her breakfast, not looking up at anyone. She glanced up once or twice to pass a spice or something, but that was it. Lafarga and Caldina hadn't even shown up, but no one commented on it. They all knew about Lafarga's connection with the small town, and they felt helpless to comfort him. Caldina would be the best for the job.

Umi glanced around the table, feeling the discomfort among the people. She glanced at Ascot and Clef, as she had been noticing lately that the two men were rather testy with each other. They didn't even seem to realize the other existed this morning, though, as they silently chewed their food. She felt as if she weren't here, herself, as all she could think about was the old man with a butcher knife in his stomach. It had horrified her, as she just KNEW that the man had taken his own life. 

Fuu carefully ate her breakfast, thinking about the tragic scenes she had viewed. It was disgusting, as she remembered the little girl's head…rolling, rolling, and rolling down the street. It was just sickening, and Fuu felt queasy at the thought. The blond curls of the little girl's head were stained in her own blood, and Fuu had noticed the decapitated bodies of a husband and a wife not too far from the girl's body. The Knight of Wind assumed that those were the bodies of the dead child's parents, and she had felt a sickening wave of grief flood her body. What if that happened to her and her family…? If she ever saw Kuu's head rolling like that… She shuddered and felt like throwing up at the very idea. 

A soldier suddenly burst into the dining room. "Prince! Guru! Knights! Another city has been destroyed by monsters!"

To Be Continued…

OMG. Does everyone realize that this story has gone from an innocent PG story, to a sick, perverted R one…? Oh, heaven forbid that I cross the NC-17 border. O_O Eek…Am I even old enough to write that stuff…?

Random MKR fact about Sarah: Sarah finds it next to impossible to write out Caldina's valley girl accent. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. It's © by Mixx Entertainment, CLAMP, Kodansha Ltd. And some other peoples. I think. 


	5. Rise Again, Pillar

Impossible Decisions Cho Normal Cho 11 75 2001-10-28T02:24:00Z 2001-10-31T03:27:00Z 5 1592 9077 Continental Building Services, Inc. 75 18 11147 9.2720 Print 6 pt 2 2 

Impossible Decisions

Ch. 5: Rise Again, Pillar

            Hikaru felt a wave of nausea pass through her body as soon as the words escaped the messengers lips. The teenage girl brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped for air. Her mind ran through the scenes she had seen in Kiata, and she could only imagine what other city had been destroyed.

            Guru Clef arose abruptly and he demanded, "What?!? Which town?"

            The young boy gulped, "The small town of Jeik on the outskirts of the Forest of Silence."

            Presea, who had been still with shock, dropped her fork and blinked numbly. "Jeik… Jeik… Another one…?"

            Clef waved his hand, motioning for the young messenger to leave. The boy bowed and obeyed the Guru's orders, quickly scurrying off to tell his friends the news. The violet haired Guru slowly sat down and closed his eyes, folding his hands in front of him. "I don't believe this. Cephiro should be _protected _from these creatures. It makes no sense!"

            Aska had been sitting quietly, as shocked as everyone else. She suddenly looked up and spoke out in a clear, official voice, "We have a question."

            Clef slowly turned to Aska, as if he just realized that he wasn't in the room alone. "Lady?"

            "We must know if the Pillar system is still broken."

            "Yes, it is. The people control this world."

            "But stronger wills still prevail, yes?"

            The Guru nodded, "Of course. Hikaru's will is the strongest, followed by Eagle's."

            "We wonder if there is an evil man. We are curious to know if a strong willed, evil man could do evil things on this planet. Such as releasing monsters on an innocent town."

            Everyone, including Sanyun and Old One stared at Aska in surprise. Clef quietly let this idea sink in. "I-I suppose. Yes, it is possible. Especially if the strongest wills were distracted by something. If they were disturbed." He gave a quick glance in Hikaru and Eagle's direction, as if trying to tell them something. "But even if they weren't, yes, a being with a wicked, yet determined, will could do these things. But there is no reason for them too."

            "You are wrong, Guru. We, Chizeta, and Autozam had motives. There is no reason other planet's wouldn't. Now they _know _they can control this planet, whether the Creator chooses them or not," replied Aska, rather matter-of-factly. 

            Clef stroked his chin. "Yes, yes, that's true. But someone would have surely noticed them."

            "Unless wills were disturbed, yes." Aska seemed rather calm, as she had started eating again. She continued to talk in a commanding voice, one of confidence and wisdom. "And I have noticed that not all of our strongest warriors are at peace."

            Clef shifted uncomfortably, as did many others at the table. "Well, I suppose that _could_ be true…"

            "No. Not could. _Is_. Warriors are disturbed, and like a Fahren samurai that is in love with a whore, I sense that love is a great factor in the anxiety of everyone's soul." Aska sipped her tea. "Am I right, Old One?"

            Old one, who had been watching Aska in silent awe, suddenly snapped to attention. "You are correct, Lady Aska! And Samurai warriors must never find themselves disturbed in the midst of a war. Which is why I suggest, Lady, that we offer Fahren's alliance against this villain."

            "Do not talk with such valiance, Old One. We need not offer our alliance." The Lady smirked, "It was granted the day we chose to fight Autozam. Are we correct?"

            Old One nodded, although a bit hurt from the first remark. "Of course, Lady, of course."

            Eagle added to the conversation. "And of course, as I promised the Princess of Cephiro, this is one war where Autozam will _only_ be an ally." Geo and Zazu looked at Eagle admiringly, as they knew what a formidable enemy their commander could be.

            Tarta banged her fist on the table. "Hey! You two aren't the only countries out there! Tatra and Tarta, the princesses of Chizeta give you a pledge of our undying alliance!" Tatra nodded in agreement. 

            Despite the panic that had set in his mind at hearing about the town's destruction, Clef couldn't help but feel gratified at their neighboring countries alliance. 

            "I thank you, our wonderful allies. I fear we may come to need your help. Thank you, and now, if you'll excuse me…" Hikaru bowed her head in a Cephiro style way of thanking her comrades, and gracefully left the room. As soon as she left the sight of her friends, silent tears flooded her face. The idea of yet _another_ town's end shook her to her very core. She quickly rushed past, so that the servants wouldn't notice her tears. Pushing open her grand doors, she stepped into her room.

            Hikaru slowly closed her door, being sure to lock them, and made her way to the balcony. The tears had subsided, but a great grief still clutched her soul. 'I…just don't understand. This just isn't fair!'

            A cold, strong wind blew onto her face just then, making her shudder. She turned to leave, when a great, booming voice stopped her. "Magic Knight of Rayearth!" Hikaru knew that voice, and she once again faced out in to Cephiro's land. Her face tilted up, her eyes searching for the small, puffy body that belonged to the voice. 

            "Mokona?!? Are you there? Will you help Cephiro once again?"

            For a second, she received no answer, and she wondered if it was merely her desperate mind playing tricks on her. Then, the voice responded. "I will grant _you_, Hikaru, one wish. Because you are my friend, and I entrust Cephiro to you."

            A single tear slid down Hikaru's porcelain face, and she replied, "I was wrong, Mokona! I made a mistake, again. I did something I regret now. I regret ridding this world of the Pillar system. I was _wrong_. I want the Pillar system back, Mokona-sama! I'll do anything!"

            "…"

            "Please! Mokona-sama, you said you would grant me any wish at all!"

            "…Hikaru, lovely Hikaru. If this wish is granted, I can no longer be your friend."

            The redhead's eyes widened. "But why?!? Do you mean I can't befriend anyone?"

            "Not openly."

            She gulped, and her eyes lifted to Heavens once more. "I know you said one wish, but could you possibly grant me something else?"

            "Perhaps."

            "…Grant me void from all emotions. Love, especially! Give me only a sense of business."

            Hikaru could almost feel the sky rumble as the Creator considered this. "It would be cruel to make the same mistake I did before.

            I…Agree…" 

            The sky's shook with a terrible fury at these words. The sea's sapphire waves pounded their shores mercilessly, as if pleading the Creator to stop. But if Mokona realized this, he made no motion to show it. The entire being that was Cephiro moaned in agony, and only disgust was played upon the features of the country. Time stood still for a few minutes, at least to Hikaru. 

            Hikaru's body felt torn, as if it's arms and legs were being forced away. The Knight gasped and her body moved on it's accord, shaking and twisting, refusing to lose what had been part of it forever. Yet it could not win, and it realized this as a figure arose from Hikaru's body. A golden shadow shook itself free of Hikaru and flew towards the sky, being pulled away from it's owner. 

            The Knight fell to the ground as her emotions left her. But the empty hole in her soul was quickly filled in with…

            **Power**

            Yes, the power of the Pillar. She had complete control of the world now, and no one would be able interfere…

            **Ever**

            Only a sense of business, an idea of what her job was, remained. Yes, the rest of her was merely a…

            **Shell**

            No emotions, whatsoever. One would think she'd be sad, but the emotion no longer remained. Not even…

            **Love**

            Hikaru slowly made her way out of her room and walked down to a meeting room. Her new power and refined senses told her that this was where everyone one was… All of her…

            **Acquaintances**

Yes, acquaintances, not friends. She no longer had friends. She no longer had a lover. She would forever be…

            **The Pillar**

            And that was all she would be. 

            The door opened without making even the smallest sound, as if it understood the amazing power she now held. No, it wouldn't _dare_ disobey her. 

            "Hikaru!" Eagle rose abruptly, "You're back. We're discussing plans to protect the towns, right now. Would you like to know what we've done?"

            "It is no longer necessary, Vision of Autozam." Hikaru blinked, slowly. Her blank eyes stared into Eagle's surprised gold ones. "I am now the Pillar."

            "WHAT?!?" Umi's outburst reflected everyone's feeling, as the rest stared at her in mute horror. "But, but… You can't love as a Pillar! You're only… a ruler! Nothing more!"

            "That is why I requested the Creator to give me shelter from my emotions." Her answer was bleak, indeed emotionless. That was when the desperation of Hikaru's heart sunk into everyone. This was how much she loved this land. This land that wasn't hers. She would adopt it, give up all else. But why? What drove her to love this planet so much?!?

            Eagle nodded, slowly. Biting back his own heartbreak, he replied, "I'm not sure I understand _why_, Pillar. But I accept your answer as the truth and the solution to this problem." With that, he wordlessly glided past her. 

            Hikaru felt a small tinge of emotion for a second, but it was quickly stolen away by the Creator. 

~*~

The Creator moved restlessly in his throne, as he gazed down upon his dear friends. The golden emotions of Hikaru, having taken on the form of a young angel, sat next to him. "Is that who I belonged to?" she asked, her love shining through at that moment. Jealousy quickly triumphed, "She's not that pretty! I'm so much more beautiful!" Then, her anger, "Why did she abandon me? It doesn't make sense!" And then love again, "But she is such a gentle girl, she must have only had her friends and people in mind!" 

The Creator didn't respond, as it continued to watch Hikaru anxiously. 

Anthea, which is what she named herself, studied the Knight critically. "She's so short!" Then caring filled her eyes, "Oh, I hope she doesn't ever get hurt!" 

~*~

            Lantis rode up to the palace doors, eager to see his beloved Hikaru again. His stony face held no love though, only his eyes did. The guards quickly let him past, and wondered why he arrived a week earlier than intended. 

            Primera fluttered around his head, thoroughly annoyed at the idea of seeing Hikaru once more. 

            Lantis was especially anxious to see her, as he had heard of the terrible attacks. And as he had entered Cephiro, he felt a disturbing change in the atmosphere. The country looked the same, but it held an eerie warning. 

Authors note: Geez, wait till he finds out about Hikaru! O_O Man, I didn't know all this would happen! I expected it to be a short, sweet, innocent romance triangle story. Not all **this**. And am I the only one confused by Anthea? Doesn't matter, she's not an important character at all.   

Oh, and remember the whole 'Fahren samurai who has fallen in love with a whore' thing. It'll be important later, and I'll detail the fictitious tale then. Completely made up by me, I assure you. But important nonetheless, as it will show you a little more about our dear Aska. 


	6. A Second Too Fast

Impossible Decisions

Ch. 6: A Second Too Fast

Umi plummeted into the room, searching frantically for Clef. "Guru! PROBLEM! Really big problem! Problem beyond all problems! Problem that the Creator himself would be floored by! VERY big problem!"

            "Umi! Calm down! What's wrong?" asked the violet haired mage, concern evident in his eyes. 

            "LANTIS!!! That's the problem! Right there, Lantis! Coming straight down the hall! Guess who's he looking for."

            Before Clef had a chance to reply, the hysterical girl cried out, "Hikaru, of course! **Hikaru**! The nutcase, who I'd be lecturing if it weren't for this little change of events, right there! LANTIS IS HERE TO SEE HER!"

            "Yes, yes, I assumed that, Knight. Now please, Fuu, calm Umi down." Clef's head was spinning from the sudden barrage of events, and he was barely maintaining a grasp on everything. He quickly walked down the hall, already deciding that Eagle be the one to break the news to Hikaru's lover.

            Hikaru watched everything with vacant eyes, but didn't comment at all. Using her own will, she calmed Umi down with a wave of her hand. The new Pillar slowly stood up, and after casting one more silencing gaze around the room, glided out the door. "I must make preparations. A meeting with our allies will be held soon. Cephiro may gain a new supporter, if I play my cards correctly."

            Umi, Fuu and Ferio, the current residents of the room, gaped after her. Watching and listening to the marionette that was once Hikaru, it sent chills up their spine. It was stunning, how detached and emotionless she was now. The scary part was that she wasn't hiding her emotions, she just didn't **have** them anymore. It was… strange. Very strange.

~*~

            Primera could barely hide her glee as Eagle continued to explain the situation to Lantis. Lantis had his face set in the usual stony glare, but his eyes held a rage never before seen. Lafarga and Caldina hovered nearby, not daring to come closer, but still watching in case Lantis lost his temper. His family line had proven to be a bit unpredictable when it concerned the Pillar. 

            "You mean, Hikaru has become the Pillar again? **Why** would she do such an idiotic thing!?! Is she all right? The Creator… I will have his puffy little body sliced in two for this!" Lantis continued to rant in a low, threatening voice, his dark eyes glaring at nothing.

            Eagle gulped, why the fuck was he doing this? He was having a hard enough time himself, not quite understanding Hikaru's sudden decision. His own heart ached to see Hikaru's vibrant smile or to hear her giggle. He would die to be able to see her skip down the halls, chattering to her friends. But he knew he couldn't break down now, Lantis was doing a good enough job for the both of them. And the dark haired swordsman couldn't know how Eagle felt, the whole situation would just become worse. 

            "There's more."

            Primera leaned forward in the air, eager to hear more dirt on Lantis's so-called beloved. Lantis stopped his muttering and stared at Eagle, willing him to continue.

            "She gave up her emotions. The Creator took her soul, leaving her only with an idea of what she must do. What her mission is."       

            The young fairy blinked in shock, while Lantis was paralyzed into disbelief. Primera had had no idea of Hikaru's undying love for Cephiro, and she was certainly impressed. At the same time she was quite obviously happy to have Hikaru out of the way. The intelligent pixy also noted that Eagle's eyes were strangely broken, and his voice had lost his usual cheeriness. 

~*~

            Lantis took a few deep breaths, preparing himself for what he might see beyond the heavy metal door. Finally, he pushed through the obstacle, and took his first sight of the new Pillar. 

            To the human eye, she was still Hikaru. Her soft red hair was still as long and unruly as ever, except now it had been bound tightly into a bun. No change had been administered to her creamy skin and untouched body. Her face kept it's cute, almost perfect, features and her eyes still had their gem-like quality. But something was missing… Something that made Hikaru, _Hikaru_. It wasn't the fight, oh, no, that was certainly still there. Hidden behind her concern for Cephiro, but it was there. 

            No… something else…

            It finally dawned on Lantis. Her innocence. It had been ripped away from her very soul the same way Emeraude's heart had been when she fell in love with his brother. Those gems of hers, her fearsome red eyes, held a wisdom beyond her age. A sad wisdom. 

            "Hikaru…"

            The Pillar, who had been sizing him up, gave no reaction save for one word. "Hello."

            The hollow greeting hit him like a swing from Fuu's sword, but the strong man refused to show it. "I was away at Autozam for business, but I'm back now."

            "I've noticed that," Hikaru put down the heavy book in her hands, and turned her body to face him directly. There was a cynical edge to her voice that had never been there before, and Lantis cringed inwardly. He never knew how painful it was to see a loved one change so dramatically. Change willingly. Zagato had changed a bit when he fell in love with the Pillar; but it was a slow, almost unrealistic, kind of change. 

            "I've missed you."

            For a second, a slight wave of recognition passed through Hikaru, but it was quickly hidden away again. She just stared at him, unsure of what answer to give him. Finally she said, rather hesitantly, "You are a great advantage to Cephiro's army. Cephiro is glad to have you back."

            A small smile played on Lantis's lips; he had noticed that tiny tremor. "By Cephiro, are you referring to yourself?"

            The Pillar didn't reply, but only glared at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying. Now I must request that you leave, I have a meeting to attend."

            Lantis turned to leave, but then he paused and looked over his shoulder. A barely visibly spark of humor was in eyes. He slowly turned and walked closer to her. Hikaru shrank away slightly, not expecting this. Lantis leaned down, till his face was barely an inch from hers. The Pillar looked at him warily, probably planning to slap him the second he got closer. Instead of a kiss, however, the swordsman smiled mischievously and pinched her ass.

            "Oh!" Hikaru quickly stepped away, and a slight look of embarrassment crossed her face before quickly being replaced by stone. "That's enough of your mischief, Cail Lantis. I request that you remove yourself immediately from my sight."

            Lantis didn't reply, but gently grabbed her shoulders. With a slight smirk he whipped her around to face the wall. He lowered his head until his mouth was right next to her ear, and whispered, "There."

            "I'm afraid you misunderstood me–," Hikaru was cut short as Lantis's arms found their way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck gently, ignoring her squirming. 

            "Before I left, you gave me a promise." Lantis's lips gently greeted her ear lobe, lightly tugging on her earlobe.

            Hikaru might have been void of feelings, but her memory was working perfectly. Her face paled considerably at his words. "I'm afraid I can't fulfill such a promise."

            Lantis kissed her cheek, and Hikaru didn't squirm this time. "Why not?"

            The redhead was stony quiet for a few seconds before turning her head to face him. "Because I don't love you."

            The Cail stopped his advances at these words. He felt his own heart shatter within him at the finality of her words, and he let his arms slide off her body. She cautiously turned to face him. The Pillar looked somewhat surprised at his shock and she softly added, "I'm sorry." For she might have been emotionless, but there was a pity there. The part of her that kept her human enough to be the Pillar. Not quite love, certainly not hate, but a strange forgiving sorrow for her people. 

            Lantis stepped back from her and stared at her pitying face for a second. He turned away, and made his way to the door. Without looking back, he softly murmured, "I'm sorry, too." 

            He left a second before a tiny tear escaped Hikaru's eyes, a second too fast for the Creator. _A Second Too Fast._

~*~

            "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" The tiny fairy pounded her miniature fists against the glass walls of the strong cage. 

            Presea licked her lollypop, a gift from the Knights, before responding, "No."

            "You bitch! How could you this to me? Where's MY LANTIS?!?"

            "He's not yours, he's Hikaru's." She licked her lollypop again, and continued to leaf through Fuu's _Reader's Digest_. These 'Earth' people never failed to amuse Presea. There pictures alone were fascinating. Not to mention these stories… Hospitals? Something about nurses? Basketball? Who were _The Beatles_? The pictures of food looked absolutely tantalizing, though. 

            "NO! Never! That greedy redhead can't steal away my precious Lantis! I've known him much longer than she has. **I've** seen him in rather intimate situations."

            Presea scoffed and replied, "I'm sure Hikaru's seen him in some rather intimate **positions**. All you've probably done is spy on him while he was changing. Now if anyone did that to me, I'd give them a punishment they'd remember till the end of their days." She smiled, and drifted off to dreamland again. "First I'd pin their ears, and then tie their arms back. After that I'd strip **them** down and hang them from the highest point of the castle, and then _they'd_ know how it feels to be spied on when they're naked."

            Primera was absolutely fuming by now, but didn't respond. The echoes of boots clacking came to their attention, and Presea and Primera turned. A rather disheartened Lantis came into view. He walked towards them, and plucked the glass walls off the cage. "Thank you for watching Primera, Presea."

            "No problem. Err, how did it go?"

            Lantis's eyes flashed, and Presea immediately regretted asking the question. "She's NOT Hikaru."

            "Yeah, I know. It hurts everyone." Presea put down her magazine and stood up. She was a couple feet shorter than him, it seemed, and she strained to look into his eyes. "Hey, Hikaru loves you. You know she does, that girl in there isn't Hikaru, she's some clone who just looks like her. And Hikaru was never Hikaru because of her looks!"

            The swordsman smiled sadly, and nodded. "Yes, I know. Once again, I thank you Presea."

            "HEY! Blondie! Don't you get too close to my Lantis either!" Primera loomed into her face, and glared. "Besides, don't you have that wizard kid to mess with at night?"

            Presea turned an interesting shade of red and purple, and Lantis quickly trapped her little face behind his hand. "Err, I have to leave now, Presea. Good bye."

_To Be Continued_

Author note time!

Thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, HA HA!!! ^^ Sarah's alive and kicking! I hope you weren't too bored by this story, and sorry if any of the dialogue offended you. I just finished watching Angel Cop again. ^^;; Good anime, ya know. Kinda gory though. Lucifer is THE coolest villain-chick in the world! (What a name, though, eh?) 

Anyway, let's chat about the story itself, now. Well, I had wanted to squish the meeting with the other countries in here, but I had a brilliant idea instead! (Yeah, I know, it's just scary when I get one of those.) I narrowed the name of the new country down to a couple of choices, and I want you guys to review and tell me which one you want. Or you can submit one yourself, but I prefer you use one of the ones I chose. 

B.T.W., this planet is based completely around music. Basically, it's a planet that is run by energy created by music. O_o Weird, but true! Believe it or not, eh folks?

Akime (Ah-keem-eh) Meloda (Mel-oh-dah) Symphony (Sim-fa-nee) – Not really a made up one, eh? Serenada (Ser-en-ah-da) Billad (Bee-lad) 

Oh, and the next chapter might be where Aska chats about the Samurai and the Whore, as well as explain how the monarchy system in Fahren works. 


	7. A Samurai and a Whore

Impossible Decisions

Ch. 7: A Samurai and a Whore

Mokona sat on his throne in Heaven, watching his friends on Cephiro carry on. "Anthea…?"

The cute little angel looked up from her finger painting and brightly smiled up at him. "Yes, Mokona-san?" Her voice ringed with sweet innocence, the innocence that had been ripped from Hikaru's lonely soul.

"My sweet angel, how would you like to play with your old friends and owner?"

"Oooh! Anthea like that very much!" She hopped up, and with a swift wave of her hand, her picture was gone and so were her messy clothes. She was wearing, instead, a sleek pinstripe pantsuit that screamed sophistication. Her bell-like voice took on a deeper, more seductive tone. "Mokona-sama, I am yours to do with what you will."

"Anthea-chan…I'm so glad you've finally mastered your emotions. You're certainly a wonderful actress," praised Mokona, smiling at Anthea. She was gorgeous, with straight blond hair, and cold blue eyes. Her hair reached to her knees, and was devoid of bangs. Instead, a simple black hat perched on her head.

The girl immediately became as giggly as ever, and jumped into Mokona's lap. For Mokona had taken a human form… He, too, would be visiting his countries. "You must not make a mistake, Anthea. Don't you want to return to your owner?"

The girl became wide-eyed, and nodded. "Oh, yes! Anthea-chan want to return to Hikaru-sama! But Anthea-chan happy to stay with Mokona-sama, too!"

Mokona smiled down at her. In his human form, he had a face that was too perfect to even be called human. His godliness shined through his eyes, and every curve of his face was faultless. Shiny, shoulder-length silver hair graced his perfect porcelain face. Underneath the perfectly combed bangs, his eyes were like glass: white with a reflective surface. 

__

He was beautiful. He was the **Creator_._**

"But… Anthea no stay with Mokona-sama?"

"No, Anthea no stay with Mokona," said the Creator, gently stroking his creation's face. She was so adorable, even with the chilling looks that he had bestowed upon her. Mokona had hoped to make her the exact opposite of Hikaru. If anyone were to figure out who Anthea truly was… No doubt they'd try to cram her down Hikaru's throat, or something. Knowing Lantis, he'd probably try the old 'do what I say or I'll chop your head off' trick.

The child-like angel stared down at Cephiro for a few moments, and then looked up into the Creator's face. In her now dark and sensual voice, she declared, "Then let's go play."

~*~

Lady Aska was sipping tea in the sitting room and she had pretty much forced Fuu and Umi to join her. "Our friends… So good of you to join us."

The two knights smiled weakly, as they remembered how Aska had threatened to drag them over with her yarn. Fuu looked down at the cup of warm tea in her hands and sighed. There was nothing they could do for Hikaru right now. The only person who had a chance of reaching her was Lantis… And maybe…? No, no. Of course not. 

"So, why'd you call us here, Lady?" prodded Umi, in an obvious rush. 

Lady Aska was, for once, without the company of Sanyun and Old One. The lady smiled delicately, her usual eccentric behavior had seemed nonexistent lately. She held such a regal air about her, that Umi and Fuu found themselves sitting like they were having tea with the Queen of England. It was if it had just now dawned on them that they were in the presence of a princess. "We shall get straight to the point. We worry about-,"

"We know. Hikaru will be—,"

"No, not Hikaru. We worry about Eagle Vision, of Autozam." The two girls looked at her in surprise, but Lady pretended not to notice. "He is of a strong heart. Beautiful Cephiro is greatly influenced by him, as well as the Princess's heart."

"Yes, we know. But why are you worried about him?" asked Fuu, looking rather curious.

"We would think two hearts of such power would be able to defend Cephiro. And we notice that the first sign of danger was when Eagle woke up-."

"Lady Aska! Eagle nor Autozam would EVER do anything to harm Hikaru or Cephiro. They pledged to us that—,"

"UMI-SAN! We never made any accusations towards Autozam! We are trying to tell you that Hikaru and Eagle were disturbed! They were attracted to one another."

Both girls looked at Aska blankly, and the little girl sighed. "Perhaps it would help if we were to tell a story… Like I mentioned before, the Fahren Samurai who is in love with a whore…"

"This story was told to mock the system of Succession in our monarchy. It's a system that is still followed… People call it a cursed system, for every child born within our monarchy has been a girl. In this system, the to-be Queen is to always give birth to a child **before** marriage. You see, the Princess is to mate with a scholar, and have a child. This is to ensure that the child will be of the brightest mind. After the birth of the child, the father (the scholar) is allowed to hold it once. Then he is executed—,"

The two girls gasped at this. Fuu whispered, barely audibly, "They KILL him?"

Aska nodded gravely, and continued. "This is usually quite heartbreaking for the Queen… You see, the scholar that fathers their child is their aid during their childhood. A personal servant, I guess you could say. Immediately after the birth, the Princess is married to a Samurai and named Queen. This is to guarantee that the child will be of strong body. For a child's mind is judged at birth, but a child's health is judged by habits."

"This story, you see, is about the Samurai… and the difficulties he faces when he is to be married to an unwilling and suicidal Queen. This samurai is **Hokusai**, one of the greatest samurai's in Fahren, at the time. The Queen is **Mika**, the first Queen to fall prisoner to the then new law of succession. This story was during the great civil war of Fahren. 'The War of Hate'."

"Hokusai had just been declared a hero for saving tens of thousands of men. He had bravely snuck into the camp of their enemy. Hokusai was a handsome man, and he knew that their enemy's leader liked pretty men. So Hokusai dressed himself in rags, and hid his sword and fine uniform. He let his hair down, and used cannon powder to make himself look like a dark and dirty servant. The wise soldier knew that the General would find himself attracted. So, Hokusai slipped a small Kodachi into his sleeve, and picked up the food in the fanciest tray."

"Hokusai slipped into the General's tent. One guard was drunk and sleeping, and the other had walked off with a nicely shaped prostitute. The General fell right into Hokusai's trap, by inviting him into his bed. At first, Hokusai went along and sat on the bed, acting like an embarrassed child. Then, when the General looked down to untie his pants, Hokusai stabbed the Kodachi through his head. With that, he quickly left the camp, his clothes and sword tucked under one arm."

"The next morning, when the troops awakened, they found their General dead. Afraid, they retreated. The Monarchy had won that battle. For this Civil War was between Monarchy and a Republic, like Autozam's. Some say that the Monarchy had the war in their pocket after that battle. For when the soldiers tried to retreat, they instead found the original troop of the Monarchy, accompanied by many others troops, from both the Monarchy and Chizeta. Immediately, almost all the soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered."

"So Hokusai and his fellow samurai decided to rest and celebrate at an inn. There, his friends bought him a whore for the night, saying he deserved it for saving so many lives and guaranteeing the war for the Monarchy. They had chosen the most beautiful and expensive whore they could find: Namika the Sea Rose. Hokusai found himself enraptured at once, for Namika was truly lovely. She had ebony hair like the finest silk of Fahren, and her eyes were the dark blue of Cephiro's stormy sea's. Her skin was the white of fine china, and she was almost like a little porcelain doll: perfect, frail, and lovely."

"But that was not why Hokusai found himself enthralled with this lovely maiden, too fine to be just a whore. No, he was completely captivated by the strong spirit behind her stormy eyes. They held such a regal air about them, that he longed to know the story concealed in them." Aska paused then, to take a sip of her tea. The two knights were absolutely enchanted by the tale.

"They spent the night together, but Hokusai didn't once touch her body. Rather they had spent the night talking, Hokusai about his life as a Samurai, and Namika about her life as a whore and before that as a great daughter of a fallen noble family. The powerful samurai knew at once that he was in love with the Sea Rose. She was intelligent, beautiful and strong… The perfect wife. To him, her position was just a fact that he chose to ignore."

"In the most noble way, he bought her. He laid down a more than generous sum, determined to keep his love by him at all times. For many months they were together, except for the times he had to fight. But he would always return, a bit battered and desperate to see his lover."

"Soon, the war was won! The Monarchy had prevailed with the help of their Chizetan friends. A great celebration was held! And the soon-to-be queen was announced to be pregnant! While the rest of the country celebrated this great stroke of luck, Princess Mika sobbed quietly behind curtains of silk. She knew what was to come - the execution of her beloved Alio, the genius scholar that had fathered her child. From the whispers she had heard among her family, it seemed that her soon-to-be husband was a samurai named Hokusai." 

"She had her child. Hokusai, under strict orders from the Monarchy, was to be her husband. Both Mika and Namika were devastated. So the three of them stood, at Alio's execution, cursing the system that they had fought for. Namika and Mika embraced, knowing that their souls would eternally be allies for the similar pain that they felt. Then Alio was killed. Mika became devastated, as the day after she was to wed Hokusai. Namika, heartbroken, committed suicide after writing a letter to Mika. The letter promised Mika that the Sea Rose would help her gain her vengeance."

"Hokusai was devastated, and threw himself into depression and isolation. Mika herself went crazy, mourning over the loss of her love, her friend, and in a way, her husband. She knew she was alone, but continued to live, ruling the Fahren kingdom. On her death bed, she cursed the Monarchy system and promised that her soul and Namika's soul would take the ultimate vengeance on Fahren and the Monarchy."

Lady Aska took a long sip of her tea, and then focused her eyes on the two stunned girls. "That is the fate of all who is born in the Fahren royal family."

Fuu's hands trembled. "B-But… that means… you and Sanyun…"

Aska turned her face away and sighed. "Yes. But that is not why I told the story. I'm saying that the Pillar system is even more dangerous than the Monarchy system of Fahren. You MUST prevent the destruction of Hikaru's heart and along with it, the destruction of Cephiro." Her hand traced her elegant tea cup. "It's of most importance that you also find out who brought on the destruction of those towns. They have been subdued but are still out there. You must attack before they do." 

Umi stood up, and bowed. "Your highness, Princess of Fahren, we thank you for sharing your wisdom with us." She tilted her face up, and smiled. "And I wish you the greatest luck in your own battle."

The young princess blinked in surprise, before grinning. "OHOHOHOHOHO! Do not doubt our greatness, Umi-san! We are the crown Princess of Fahren! We. Are. INVINCIBLE!" 

Fuu and Umi just smiled and giggled.

~*~

Hikaru sat at the end of the magnificent and imposing table, her composure completely professional and devoid of all nervousness. It was as if she was sitting down for a friendly cup of coffee, rather than to discuss world changing political decisions with some of the most powerful people in the Cephiran universe. 

Eagle was sitting at her left side, and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. Fortunately, if Hikaru had felt or seen his gaze on her, she made no sign of it. Geo, who was sitting next to him, noticed this and frowned slightly. His good friend was going through so much torture - even if Hikaru went back to normal, she'd return to Lantis' arms, not Eagle's. 

"Where IS Serenada's representative?!?" demanded Tarta angrily, hitting the expensive table with her fist. "We can't wait forever for them! This is SO rude! Especially when they're the only country not of our alliance!"

"Calm, Chizeta." Hikaru moved her empty eyes over to Tarta. "They will arrive shortly. The trip from Serenada to Cephiro is a long and tiring one…"

"Nonetheless, I must apologize." All the representatives started and shifted their gaze to where a beautiful woman, dressed in the most formal pinstripe suit, stood. Her knee length blond hair cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes showed nothing but a fierce passion. A man with shoulder length silver hair stood next to her, bowing his head so that they couldn't see his inhumanly beautiful face. "I am Anthea Emon, the representative of Serenada. And this is my personal servant, his name is Miracle." She smiled seductively, and then tilted Miracle's face up for a lingering kiss. 

Everyone, except for the stony Hikaru, started at the beauty of this God-like creature. His white eyes were even more shockingly beautiful than the golden orbs that Eagle had as eyes. His silver hair flowed out and he uttered a soft sigh when Anthea pulled away. 

"Now, let us begin this meeting. Please, Serenada, make yourselves comfortable." Hikaru motioned towards the two chairs at the other end of the table. Bowing their heads respectfully, their arms folded to the side in the Cephiran manner, they sat down in the chairs she had indicated.

"I, as the representative of the country of Serenada, would like to propose an alliance with Cephiro, ultimately joining forces with Autozam, Fahren and Chizeta. To show our loyalty to the alliance, we will trust Cephiro with our greatest treasure…"

"The Universal Database of Wars."

…To Be Continued…

A.N.

^_^ HEY EVERYONE! Thought I was dead, didn't you? Didn't you~? I was thinking about discontinuing this story…But after re-reading the kind reviews that everyone has given me for this story as well as realizing how much I enjoyed writing it…

I decided to go ahead an continue it! YAY! Thank you so much, minna-san, for reviewing and inspiring me.


End file.
